1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to continuous, moveable thermal barrier systems. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a substantial portion of energy flow in the form of heat to and from a building structure is through openings in the structure, that is, at windows, doorways and the like.
In the past, various moveable thermal barriers have been suggested in the form of folding and sliding panels that seal off and insulate windows, doors and the like from heat loss at night and to shield the entry of direct sunlight during the daytime when solar heat may be excessive.
A problem associated with such moveable, thermal barriers is that they are not truly continuous in nature. Typically, the barrier comprises a plurality of panels pivotally joined in some fashion in end-to-end relationship. At the pivotal junction, however, as well as at the top and bottom of the panels, the barrier is not resistant to the flow of energy, permitting energy flow therethrough, drafts and the like.